The Shadow Angel
by Rose of the Fallen Angel
Summary: Hiding behind an idiotic personality...Helping people from the shadows...A girl with looks that rival an angel...With deadly weapons in hand...That is what the Shadow Angel stands for...


CHAPTER 1 : Meeting the Twenty-tailed Fox

1st January 2000…

Eleven tailed-beasts attacked the Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves. But before they could reach the village borders , the Yondaime Hokage sealed the the chakra monters inside a single female infant in hopes that the child will control their powers and bring the peace that has been yearned by all. That is also the night Konoha's Yellow Flash , Yondaime Hokage and Red Habanero , Uzumaki Kushina died while protecting the village.

* * *

><p>One year later…<p>

Running through the streets of Konoha was one year old , Uzumaki Kitsune. Kitsune had shoulder-length golden blond hair with blood red streaks , sapphire blue eyes and white peach skin. She wore a torn black t-shirt with a white swirl at the back and a pair of black pants with white roses pattern at the end. She was also wearing a pair of black ninja sandals.

Behind her , was a mob of villagers and ninjas chasing the terrified child while throwing a series of vile insults to the girl.

"Die , demon!"

"You'll not escape this time , demon!"

"You killed our families , now we'll kill you!"

'200 assasination attempts , 190 _accidentel_ life-theartening accidents , 150 _accidentel_ flying weapons and 120 times running from mobs. Can't they just stop?' thought the the one year old girl to herself while using such high vocabulary for her age.

Suddenly , Kitsune turned into a corner and found a dead end. "Oh no!" whispered the girl to herself. "You have nowhere to run now , demon!" shouted a ninja.

"I did nothing wrong to you all. Why are you chasing me?" Kitsune shouted.

Instead of answering the child's answer , the mob started attacking the poor child. They kicked and punched the girl and used their their weapons to slash the girl's skin. Kitsune positioned her body like a ball to lessen the pain.

Suddenly , the Third Hokage and two Anbus wearing a cat and dog mask appeared. "You all are hereby sentenced to a death punishment for breaking the Third's rule about the Eleven Bijuus," said the dog-masked Anbu. The cat-masked Anbu swiftly killed all the villagers and ninjas involved in the chase.

Then , the two Anbu quickly went to the injured Kitsune to see her condition. They soon found that Kitsune had fainted due to the strain on her body. The Third Hokage picked the child up. Then he and the two anbu ran to the Konoha Hospital to treat the child's wounds.

* * *

><p>Kitsune's Mindscape….<p>

Kitsune laid unconscious on the ground of a meadow filled with many flowers , trees and animals. Her torn clothes have been replaced with new ones. She was currently wearing a white mini kimono with gold roses decorating the long sleeves and the hem of the kimono. Her hair had suddenly grew longer that it was longer than her height. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a pair of gold wing bead and she also wore a golden bracelet with a yin yang bead.

Suddenly , Kitsune woke up and looked at her surrounding scenery. Then , she stood up to reveal a crown hanging on her forehead. It was a single silver chain with a golden star in the middle. Kitsune looked at her back to see a pair of white wings with golden tips and a white bushy fox tail also with golden tips on her back. She also had a pair of white fox ears. One of her canine teeth had also grown longer , giving Kitsune a cute and innocent look.

'_**Kitsune-chan!**__' _said a voice behind her.

Kitsune turned her body to the source of the voice to see nine year old boy standing behind her. He had grey spiky hair , grey stilted eyes and sun-kissed skin. He wore a black yukata with a grey wolf with nine tails design on his back. He also released a calming brotherly aura. On his head were a pair of grey wolf ears and behind him nine grey wolf tails.

'_**Come Kitsune-chan , everyone's waiting!**_' said the boy with excitment in his voice. "Who are you?" asked Kitsune , tilting her head to the said to show her confusion.(and adding her cuteness)

'_**My name is Alpha. I am the nine-tailed wolf**_,' said the boy. Without letting her question anymore , Alpha took Kitsune's hand and led her to a grand pavilion. The pavilion was painted white with black roses surrounding it. Inside the pavilion , there was one person waiting for her arrival.

'_**Akki-sama , I have brought **__**Kitsune-chan with me,'**_said Alpha bowing to the woman in front of them. The woman was laying on the couch that was in the pavilion. She was easily 6'9 foot tall. Her hair was silver that was let loose waving gently in the breezing wind. She wore a silver kimono with a twenty-tailed fox design. Her skin was pale but still radiated a feeling of warmth. She also had silver stilted eyes , twenty silver fox tails , a pair of silver fox ears and a rather developed body.

_**'Leave her alone with me for a while , Alpha. And ask the others to prepare for her training,'**_the woman said with a motherly voice. Alpha nodded his head and went to a different direction.

_**'Come child,' **_the woman said. Strangely enough , Kitsune found herself nearing the woman and sitting on her knees in front of the woman. The first thing Kitsune asked was , "Who are you?". The woman chuckled at her question._** 'I am the Twenty-tailed Fox Akki,' **_replied the woman.

Akki looked at Kitsune's face hoping to see a suprised reaction. But suprisingly the girl instead ask "Are you sealed inside me?". Akki nodded in shock. "That means the other ten Bijuu are sealed inside me too," said Kitsune to herself.

Akki was shocked how this little child accepted this shocking piece of information calmly. She asked Kitsune why she was so calm. It was the girl's turn to chuckle. "The villagers call me a demon everyday. I was born on the same day you and your siblings were 'supposedly' died. I also had developed a rather mature mind considering my age. If we put those facts together , it wouldn't be so hard to figure out," said Kitsune with a calm voice.

_**'Do you want to be stronger , Kitsune?'**_ ask Akki to Kitsune. Kitsune nodded instantly._**'Then me and my siblings will teach you...' **_said Akki , starting to train Kitsune for the years to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Corner<strong>

Hello there! This is Rose of the Fallen Angel speaking.

This is my first time writing , so forgive me for any error mistakes.

I know my story seems...well a bit confusing but I'll try to make it better.

So please REVIEW!


End file.
